


Gyűlölet

by RealmsDoll



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, cukorborsók, fordítás, karakter halála, kidolgozott dinamika, mégis miért, én sírtam
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmsDoll/pseuds/RealmsDoll
Summary: Ellenfelek voltak a köztük kialakuló kusza érzelmek ellenére is, és amikor az élet úgy hozza, az ellenségeknek végezni kell egymással.Alapanyagom ezúttal:https://megapieceoftrash.tumblr.com/post/171300183036/another-thing-i-wrote-for-atomicantcami-and-this





	Gyűlölet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360300) by Haruka_1224. 



> Ez egy fordítás, hossszúúúú (annyira nem is) háttérsztorival rendelkezik.  
> Íme; az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy megszületett egy fanart !!! http://atomicantcami.tumblr.com/post/170557129459/chosen-of-the-sun-chosen-of-the-moon-patreon !!!  
> Ami alapot adott ennek a szösszenetnek az eredeti formájára!!! https://megapieceoftrash.tumblr.com/post/171300183036/another-thing-i-wrote-for-atomicantcami-and-this !!!  
> Elolvastam, megkönnyeztem.  
> Perrrsze nem bírtam ki, és megzaklattam az egyik legjobb írót valaha, !!! Haruka_1224 !!! hogy lefordíthatom-e a művet. Merthogy jó. Szeressem. És volt olyan végtelenül bájos rábólintani.  
> Hát íme.  
> Pityeregj te is, kedves olvasó.

“Gyűlöllek.”

Diana nehezen lélegzett, egyik kezét hasztalanul nyomta az oldalán tátongó sebnek, mintha lelassíthatná a körülötte gyűlő végtelen véráradatot. Ajkai szinte teljesen elszürkültek, amúgy is sápadt bőre még a szokásosnál is fehérebb volt, mintha a Halál már köré fonta volna jeges karjait.

Leona minden önuralmát felemésztette, hogy ne rohanjon oda Dianához, hogy ne térdeljen melléje és vonja karjaiba – mert az egy olyan sértés lett volna, amit ő sosem tudna lenyelni. Hogy egy ellenség vigasztalja a halálban… megbocsáthatatlan.

Ellenfelek voltak a köztük kialakuló kusza érzelmek ellenére is, és amikor az élet úgy hozza, az ellenségeknek végezni kell egymással. Ellenfelek voltak, csak a másik vérére vágyva, utolsó lélegzetére szomjazva. Ellenfelek voltak, és az egyetlen tisztelet, amit Leona mutathatott Diana irányában most, hogy hagyja méltóságban meghalni.

Mindenüket beleadva harcoltak, szenvedtek és kiáltottak és sikítottak, és mi végre? Halálért, dühért, rossz helyen forró gyűlöletért, ami sosem volt az övék?

 Megbánás égett Leona mellkasában, vérfoltos kardja kicsúszott zsibbadó ujjai közül és a földön csattant. „Én… én…”

 Diana felnevetett, gyengén és keserűen. „Te nyertél, Solari… tehát, mond el nekem… megérte?”

_Nem,_ akarta kiáltani, _nem, persze, hogy nem, Diana, kérlek, ne menj el!_ De nem volt rá képes, nem tehette meg – miféle joga lett volna könyörögnie Dianához, hogy ne haljon meg, amikor ő volt az, aki végzett vele? Miféle jogon kesereghetett volna, ha ő vitte be a végső csapást?

Ez volt a döntés, amit meghozott, hogy véget vessen a leghatalmasabb ellensége és legnagyobb szerelme életének.

„Solari…” Leona meglepetésére Diana lábra vergődte magát, a szemében lobogó tüzet elárulta a végtagjaiban uralkodó gyengeség. Lassan, bizonytalanul ment közelebb, amíg Leona már érezte szaggatott leheletét az ajkain.

„Gyűlölöm.” Nyögte ki Diana, szemei csillogtak a visszafojtott könnyektől. „A Solariakat, a Lunáriakat… az ő undorító… értelmetlen viszályukat… A pokolba velük…!”

Térdei összecsuklottak, és üres nevetéssel esett a földre. „Még azelőtt… hogy mi megszülettünk volna… a gyűlölet vezérelt minket…”

Döbbenve, szótlanul, Leona csak hallgatni tudott, megtelve agyzsibbasztó bűnbánattal, hogy nem lehet visszafordítani, amit tett.

Solariak és Lunariak… olyanok voltak, akárcsak a szüleik, a Nap, a Hold, akik sosem volnának képesek békében megosztani az eget. Kapzsik, önzőek és vérszomjasak, akik azért küzdöttek, hogy egészben nyeljék le a másikat, a másik iránti gyűlöletre tanították a gyermekeiket, mielőtt mászni megtanultak volna…

Gyűlölet.

Ha a dolgok úgy maradtak volna köztük, mint a Nap és a Hold örökösnői közt, akkor minden sokkal könnyebb lett volna. Ha csupán ellenségek lettek volna, Diana nem habozott volna, amikor tökéletes alkalma adódott a támadásra, és Leona nem fuldokolna a kétségbeesésben és megbánásban, hogy kihasználta azt a pillanatot, és egyenesen átszúrt a gyomrán.

Gyűlölet, rengeteg gyűlölet volt ott – parázslott Diana szemeiben, ahogy gyenge, cifra szitkokat szórt Leona népére, a sajátjára, az istennőkre, akik a felettük lévő, érzéktelen égen hadakoztak. De szintén ott volt, ha csupán egy kis időre is, a tisztaszívű szerelem ártatlansága.

„Diana, én…”

„Ne.” Morogta, kezét felemelve. „Ne tedd ezt… még nehezebbé… mint amilyen amúgy is…”

Makacsul, Leona csak azért is folytatta. „Sajnálom… nem akartam-„

„Dehogynem.” Diana megrázta a fejét, keserű kuncogás szakadt ki szabálytalan zihálásából. „Ismerd el, Solari… hogy utálsz engem.”

„Én…!” Leona megállt, tele a felháborodás dühével, mégis képtelen volt megállítani a gerincén felfele kúszó jeges horrort.

Dianának igaza volt.

Szerette őt, persze, hogy szerette; Leona imádta, ahogy Diana elpirult csupán annyitól, hogy kézen fogta, ahogy kínosan begabalyodott a szavaiba, mégis valahogy a legromantikusabb szívhez szóló dolgokat mondta, ahogy hátravetette a fejét nevetés közben, ahogy felragyogott a szeme amint ősi könyveket és tekercseket pillantott meg. Leona végtelenül imádta, ahogy a nevét úgy suttogta, mintha ima lenne.

De gyűlölte is. Utálta az erős akaratú, makacs Lunarit, aki visszautasította a feladás gondolatát, aki minden szabály és figyelmeztetés ellenére harcolt azért, hogy felhozza a múltat, aki nem tétovázott volna azon, hogy bárki útjában állóra lesújtson, akit aligha zavart a vér, ami beszennyezte a kezeit… Ő… gyűlölte Dianát.

„Én… gyűlöllek… téged.” nyögte ki Leona megdöbbenve. „Én… hogyan…”

Diana gyengén nevetett. „Örülök, hogy… végre kezdesz… őszinte lenni magaddal…”

Szenvedés volt, hogy nyitva tartsa a szemeit, a gyors vérvesztés elszédítette. Nem ez volt, feltételezte, a legrosszabb mód a halálra – alig, ha volt fájdalom, és csak lassan, lassan, lassan elaludt.

„Én megyek… előre…” Halványan mosolygott, határozatlanul nyúlt Leona felé, az égő fény felé, ami épp felfalta az övét.

Leona belehajolt az érintésbe, lehunyta a szemeit, mintha megpróbálná ezt a meleget beleégetni az emlékezetébe. Bolond lány, gondolta Diana, egyszerűbb lenne felejteni, élni a díszes hős életét, aki térdre kényszerítette a Solariak legnagyobb ellenfelét, tettetni, hogy a kudarcra ítélt szerelem kettejük között sosem létezett.

„Annyira nagyon sajnálom, Diana, ne hagyj el…” könyörgött Leona, és ha egy csepp energia maradt volna még a testében, Diana megforgatta volna a szemeit.

_Tényleg, Leona… te csak ne mond nekem, hogy ne haljak meg, ha egyszer te voltál az, aki leszúrt…_

Diana szemhéjának súlya elviselhetetlenné kezdett válni, és olyan érzés volt, mintha egy egész templom a mellkasán ült volna. Elég volt, a tőle telhető legjobbat nyújtotta, és itt volt az ideje, hogy belesüllyedjen a sötétségbe, ahol nem létezett gyűlölet és fájdalom.

Ahogy Diana keze lehullott élettelenül a földre, Leona sikított, hangjával felszakítva a fényes hajnali eget.

Majdnem olyan volt, mintha még egyszer diadalmaskodna, a Nap vörösre festette az eget a Hold vérével, megünnepelve az áldozatot, amit kényszerített az emberektől. Még egyszer, a reggel kifárasztotta az éjszakát, és a nap fénylő keménységében Leona ráébredt, hogy milyen borzasztó volt az ő istennője.

Önző volt, csak úgy, ahogy a Hold – egyik istennőt sem érdekelte, hogy kit bántanak, amíg életben tudták tartani az évszázadokra nyúló ellenszenvüket. Valamiért úgy határoztak, hogy gyűlölik egymást, és a döntésük következményét gyermekeik generációinak egész sora szenvedte el.

Solariak, Lunariak – csak bábok voltak, vörösre festve az indulattól, ami nem az övék volt hogy véghezvigyék, bosszú, ami nem az övék volt, hogy teljesítsék. Düh, frusztráció, gyűlölet… ha annyira nagyon akarták…

Leona felnézett a Napra.

„Gyűlöllek…!”


End file.
